frostbite
by vampire kitty 13
Summary: jack frost moved to town right after he got abused at his last school. so he moves to buregess for a change in scenery. soon after the move jack meets the bennett family from were he sees Jaime(his possible future lover). rated M cause of self harm, explicit scenes in future chapters, and some romance between characters. its yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it :3
1. Chapter 1

**Frostbite by vampire kitty 13 **

**note: this is yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it**

Jack Frost

Sandy

Toothiana or tooth

Aster bunnymound or bunny

Pitchiner or pitch

North

Sander class(Santa Claus)

Jaime

Mrs. Bennett

Sophie

**chapter 1 New scenery**

Its fall in buregess , but its snowing. So its snowing in fall, thought jack. Jack frost, his dad north, and uncle sander have moved to buregess for a change in scenery after what happened to jack at his old school

Flashback

"jack I'm gonna break u like my own" said the perverted teacher. Then he rammed jack hard , making him cry, moan, and beg for him to stop. One of the many things jack thought was how he got to that predicament.

" jack tell me to fuck you hard or I'll blackmail you" said the teacher, stoping for the moment waiting for a response. Jack cried for a moment before he answered.

" I … want you to fuck me hard" he said and continue to cry in pain

"good… AND STOP THAT CRYING YOU'LL ATTRACT ATTENTION!" HE SHOUTED and rammed jack hard enough for him to stop crying. Just then his dad, uncle, and police walked right in to the explicit scene.

" what's going here?" asked the cop. The teacher got on his clothes real fast and tried to get away from the cops, only to get caught. Leaving jack, still half naked from waist down, with his uncle and dad.

"It's ok jack. Will get through this…" said his dad.

**End of flashback**

that day still haunted him, to this day. But that was freshmen year and he needs to think about his sophomore year witch was coming up. Jack then got interrupted by his dad north.

"Jack! We're here." Said north. Jack looked outside at a 2 story grey house surrounded by snow. The car stops in the drive way. Sander takes a good long look at the new house then said" I'll be inside." Then left the car. Jack started to follow but north grabbed his sons arm and gave him a concerning look.

"still thinking about that." Jack signs and nods.

" yeah dad, I've been thinking of that a lot of it and beginning to become an ongoing thing." north nods but then added,

"don't worry about that, jack. We moved for a reason. So make the most of this move. And don't worry about how you look. Your white hair and blue eyes are as nature as ever." (Jack had some self-confidence issues).

"and I trust my belly that you'll be fine here in this change in scenery." North said in a heavy Russian accent and jack smiled.

" come on jack, lets help sander unpack."

**authors note: my first story. so please be nice for my first story. if you read this please tell anyone you know about this story if you like it. I do not own the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 meeting a new best friend**

**Authors note: I'm sorry no updates came sooner cause of homework. Cause of lateness I'll include a little preview but for now let's continue with the story**

_Jacks frost p.o.v._

The new house looks good, thought jack as he finished unpacking his things. He looks outside and sees the neighbors coming up to his house. A few seconds later, the doorbell ranged and he heard his dad yelled.

"Jack get down here. Someone's here you would like to meet." And jack went downstairs and went into the living room. He saw a woman, her son, and her daughter talking to his dad till they noticed jack and his dad introduced him to their new neighbors.

"Jack, this is Ms. Bennett and her two children, Sophie and Jaime." Jack shook hands with Ms. Bennett, said hi to Sophie, but stopped at Jaime. Jaime let out a "hi" to jack with a blush. All jack thought was how cute he looked, but after a while he let out a shakey "hi" himself back. After the introductions between both the families, north and his brother started to talk about politics and other stuff that bores jack with Jaime's mom. So jack took Jaime and Sophie upstairs to his room to get to know each other while their parents are talking to each other.

"Cool house you have here." Said Jaime, trying to break the ice between them while Sophie checks out the view from jack's window.

"Yeah it is a cool house." Said jack. After a few minutes of awkward silence between them, Jaime then asked.

"How do you like burgess so far?"

"Well it's different." Said jack with a hallow look of remembrance about his last place he lived. Then Ms. Bennett yelled.

"Jaime! Sophie! It's time to go." Sophie ran downstairs and Jaime replied,

"I'll be right down mom!" And then he turned to jack. "Well I hope we could meet up at burgess high this fall right?" jack nodded and Jaime continued ignoring his mother's shouts, "Well meet me up at locker number 645 on the first day of school and I'll show you around." After he finished, Jaime gave jack a quick hug making him blush which jack didn't expect and he ran downstairs to catch up with his mom and sis. All jack thought after meeting Jaime was that he barely met him but for some reason jack trusts him and believe he might have found his new best friend and crush. Jack blushed at the thought when he watched them making their way across the street through his window.

**Authors note: jack has a crush and he hopes this might be the one for him. Next update will possibly be uploaded as soon as I've got time. Also I might include some extra stuff in chapter three if I get at least 10-15 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 a new year at a new school

_Jaime's POV_

new years past and the Bennett family had there traditional new years party that year and the following morning after new years eve Jaime just realized that he has school within a few days. so he got his stuff together for school when he noticed jack getting his mail. Jaime waved hi and jack waved hi back. Jaime noticed that jack blushed and ushered him to meet up with him outside and Jaime followed. all Jaime could think about is how nervous he was meeting up with his crush.

Jaime went outside were the snow was still on the ground freshly fallen from the night before.

"jack, were are you?" asked Jaime. and then WAM! Jaime got hit with a snowball right in the face.

"ha! I got you," laughed jack when Jaime was getting up.

"oh, your going to get it frost," laughed Jaime trying to get jack back.

they both tried to get each other back for about a half hour in the snow were something happened that both of them would remember for a long time. while both of them were chasing each other and then they both tackled each other to the ground and they both looked into each other eyes and then they both kissed for the first time in their lives. it was a really passionate kiss with both of their hands going all over the places. then after the kiss and cuddling for a few minutes. they both looked at each other and smiled and enjoyed that morning.

"jack..." muffled Jaime in jacks chest

" yes, lovely?" asked jack

" I love you a lot and would you like to be my boyfriend?"

" I would love too," said jack and they both snuggled together for as long as they wanted to til the snow fell later that early afternoon.

**authors note: sorry for this being late with this update but I was going through a lot with my ex/ bestfriend ( now exbestfriend) but now I'm ok and feeling better but I sure do feel lonely without a boyfriend... and then the next update will be coming online in about a week**


End file.
